


I Saw Moony Kissing Santa Claus | Wolfstar {Remus x Sirius}

by momstiel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Puns, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Gayness, M/M, Mistletoe, Moony - Freeform, Santa Sirius, Siriusly sorry for all the puns, Young Marauders, kiss, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momstiel/pseuds/momstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius will do anything for a Christmas Kiss From Remus... Even if it means gaining 300 pounds, having white hair, and pretending to be a muggle's folklore hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw Moony Kissing Santa Claus | Wolfstar {Remus x Sirius}

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the extreme amount of bad puns. XD

“You have to be kidding. I’m not wearing this.”

 

Sirius looked into the mirror, but didn’t see his reflection. Instead, standing right in front of him was an elderly man with white a huge white beard. His normally slender body was hidden beneath a layer of pillows which made him look chubby. His Hogwarts robe was also replaced with a tacky red one. And the worst part was the hat. A red hat with a white fluffy ball at the end. His eyes darted back to James who was smothering laughter in the corner of the dorm. 

 

“I don’t believe for a second that this person even exists. There’s no way you expect me to actually go out dressed like this.” The black haired boy complained, walking towards his best friend and lightly slapping his shoulder. 

  
“Well, Lily and her friends told me about ‘Santa Claus’. Apparently muggle children get a visit on Christmas from a chubby old man. Muggles love him! And since Remus is a halfblood, he’ll adore this.” James tried to convince Sirius despite the fact he had his own doubts. 

  
“Well if I’m wearing this ridiculous get-up where is your matching suit?” Black asked, in a grumpy mood because he had to wear such of an unattractive and unappealing outfit in front of his boyfriend, Remus. 

 

“Lily told me that I’d be perfect as ‘Rudolph’.” James answered, that playful smirk popping up on his lips once more. “So I plan on surprising her with dressing up as him.” 

 

“Who the hell is ‘Rudolph’?!” Sirius asked skeptically, practically convinced that Potter was pulling his leg by now. 

 

“A reindeer. So like, all I have to do is transform into a stag. Then I’ll add a red nose.” James answered almost too cheerfully. Something had gotten into his mischievous friend, and Sirius for once was uncertain about his intentions.  

 

“Okay this is too weird.” Sirius standing up and heading back towards the mirror to strip the outfit off. But he was stopped by James’s next comment. 

 

“Remus will think I care more about his muggle traditions than you…” Potter said it in such of a sly way that gave away the fact he was intentionally trying to piss off Sirius. And he had managed just that. 

 

“Oh hell no.” Sirius responded grumpily. There was no way that James was going to outdo him with his own boyfriend. It was almost as bad as Snivellus flirting with Lily. Basically, it was unacceptable for anyone other than Sirius to even  _ think of Remus _ . “Fine. But If I look like a moron you’ll never hear the end of this.” He threatened. 

 

“Oi, calm down, doggy.” James grinned widely, wrapping his arm around his best friend’s neck. “Remus and Lily are in the common room studying for some test for Potions, I think. Perfect time to surprise them.” 

 

Sirius pushed down his fears and smirked. “Of course those nerds are studying. I bet you four sickles that Remus is eating chocolate down there.” 

 

James let out a chuckle. “Whoa. You can’t bet me on something everyone knows is true.” The brunette assured, heading towards the huge brown door. He opened it slowly only to be nearly whacked down by Sirius’s huge body. “God.” 

 

The Black boy looked down. “What?... Ooh.. Thanks James.” Sirius said, not bothering to offer the boy any help getting up. “I almost forgot the mistletoe.” He walked past his best friend, almost hitting him as he tried to make his way once more. 

 

“Gee. You’re so nice.” James mumbled, moving out of the way of Black completely in fear of being bumped again. He watched warily as his best friend opened a drawer by his bedside. Sirius pulled out a green leaf, tucking it in one of the huge pockets of his robe. 

 

“I know. I’m just the nicest person alive.” The boy winked, making sure he was all prepped up before walking towards the door once more. “Do you think if I do this all for Moony he’ll let us shag tonight?” Sirius asked what was on the top of his head. 

  
“Oh god. I hope not. Every time you two… ‘get frisky’ I have to get out earplugs.” James replied, wrinkling his nose in disgust. He walked out of the dorm with his pal, shutting the door behind them. 

 

“Now you know what ‘Lily Land’ feels like.” In a mocking voice, Sirius did an overexaggerated swoon. “ _ Oh Lily! How do you have such beautiful red hair? And a face that was carved by the angles?! Oh Lily! Let me bang you tonight... “  _

James turned a lighter pink slightly. “Don’t talk about Lily that way.” He said, walking down the spiral staircase as he passed multiple doors.

 

Sirius followed behind him, feeling a little self conscious in such of a ridiculous getup. His eyes landed on the steps below him, being cautious not to fall down them. His view of his feet were cut off by the huge pillow belly stuck behind his robe. For the next few minutes he followed behind James before reaching the last step. His eyes lifted up, scanning over the rail to look down at the common room. 

 

It didn’t take Sirius long to spot Lily because her vivid hair stuck out like a sore thumb. Sure enough, seated right next to her on the couch was nobody other than Remus. The Black’s eyes lit up only to narrow them once he recalled what he was wearing. The boy turned back to Potter. “There’s no way you expect me to go down there dressed like this.” 

 

James gave Sirius a look. “You sound like a girl.” He teasingly said. “You just need a nudge.”  Before Sirius could even  _ begin  _ to wonder what that meant, James was one step ahead. “Evans! Lupin!” 

 

Ducking quickly, Sirius hid underneath the railing so that he was out of his boyfriend and Red’s sight. This was it. If someone saw him like this, his social life would be dead. But it was too late to save it as James already continued to speak. “Sirius dressed up for you, Rem. Better get your fluffy bum up here.” 

 

Sirius inhaled sharply, storing his excess breath somewhere in his stomach. Bile rose in his throat, the air leaving his lungs. Blinking for a few seconds, the Black boy pushed away his fear. Yet all of his attempts were met with failure as he heard hesitant footsteps reach the stairs near him. “James don’t refer to my rear as ‘fluffy’.” 

 

“Sirius?” 

 

Even Remus’s sweet voice sounded bitter in this situation. 

 

Taking a few moments to contain himself, Sirius slowly stood up. To his worst fear, he met face to face with Remus. “Ho, Ho, Ho?” Black mumbled, scanning his boyfriend’s face for any emotion. 

 

It didn’t take long before Remus burst out into laughter. His eyes lit up, and he quickly wrapped his arms around the panicked boy. “You moron.” He managed to say through the heavy laughter. Even though his chuckling only lasted for the duration of a minute, it felt like an hour to Sirius. 

 

“You don’t like it?” Sirius asked with a frown, bringing out his Padfoot eyes in an attempt to guilt Remus into kissing him. “Do think I look stupid?!”

 

Remus put his laughter to an halt as he looked into Sirius’s eyes. “Don’t be a fool, Siri.” He said slowly. “You do look stupid, but you’re my stupid boyfriend. So I don’t like it. I love it.” He responded with a genuine smile. 

 

“How ‘bout a kiss then, Mr. Lupin?” Sirius asked, regaining a bit of his confidence as he pulled out the mistletoe from his pocket. Dangling it over himself, he wiggled his eyebrows. 

 

Remus turned a light red, and allowed another small laugh to slip out. “I’d like that a lot,  _ Mr. Black _ .” He answered, lifting up his hands to slowly pull down Sirius’s huge, white, and fluffy beard. Once the costume was pulled down, Remus leaned forward and softly planted his lips on his boyfriend’s. 

 

“Forget seeing mommy kissing Santa Claus! I just saw  _ Moony  _ kissing Santa Claus!” 


End file.
